Aunque no puedas verme
by terracota
Summary: Es 31 de Diciembre y Train Heartnet recuerda con mucha tristeza a su amiga Saya. Sven e Eve deciden llevarlo a una fiesta de disfracez para animarlo, sin embargo en esa fiesta se encuentra con alguien muy familiar. ¿Sera que la fecha hace que alucine? ¿O realmente es ella? Oneshot


Era la vispera del año nuevo en la mañana y Train, el joven ex-asesino de chronos se encontraba en el techo como siempre, mirando al cielo, sus ojos felinos color miel estaban llenos de una tristeza profunda como el oceano.

-Saya...- alcanzo a susurrar el joven mientras se empinaba una botella de leche, su mirada perdida en las nubes veia al pasado.

Ella estaba ahi, a su lado de nuevo, sentada mientras veia el hermoso cielo azul; se veia tan linda como siempre; siempre que el estaba en el techo la imaginaba sentada en la orilla o cantandole a la noche. Pudo haber seguido pensando en la joven que alguna vez conocio pero Eve y Sven lo encontraron.

-¡Train!- grito el hombre de traje blanco- se que te gusta estar en el techo, pero vas a enfermarte

-¿Eh?-

-Mira a tu alrededor- añadio la niña de mirada seria.

Todos los tejados, incluyendo ese estaban cubiertos por nieve, estalactitas colgaban de las chimeneas y estas goteaban cada 5 segundos, el aire diurno era muy frio, a lo lejos, se apreciaba un pequeño gatito de nieve hecho por Eve, que hace dias hizo cuando estaba aburrida. Al darse cuenta, Train se levanto y temblo de frio.

-C..c...cuando se congelo... t...todo- dijo aun temblando.

-No me digas que pasaste la noche aqui- replico Sven, mientras le daba una manta y algo de chocolate caliente

El joven siguio temblando mientras Eve encontro entre la nieve algo escrito cerca de donde estaba Train.

-Sven...- la niña llamo al hombre y le susuro algo al oido

-Sera mejor que entres ahora antes de que te resfries- dijo el hombre

-P...p...porque te p...preocupas tanto...- pregunto

-¡No me preocupo por ti, idiota; recuerda que estamos pobres y no hay dinero suficiente como para pagar un hospital!- dijo el hombre

El chico entro a la casa para evitar un resfriado. Sven e Eve se quedaron en el tejado contemplando el descubrimiento que hizo la niña.

-Conque eso es lo que le pasa- dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendia.

En la nieve estaba escrito "happy birthday Saya... I love you", el chico lo habia escrito esa noche mientras estaba en el techo.

-¿Que es un cumpleaños?- pregunto la pequeña Eve

-Bueno, es cuando celebran el dia de tu nacimiento- concluyo Sven.

Eve se quedo callada unos momentos.

-¿Que deberiamos hacer?- pregunto la rubia

-Ya pensare en algo Eve, ya pensare en algo...-

Mas tarde, el joven de mirada felina volvio a subir al techo para ver el atardecer, saco una botella de leche y la abrio, dejo caer una lagrima en la nieve del tejado mientras bebia la leche.

-Feliz cumpleaños Saya- dijo el joven con un hilo de tristeza en la voz.

Despues de unos minutos, Sven aparecio y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, el volteo la mirada.

-Es un bello atardecer- dijo el hombre

Train solo asintio y volteo hacia el horizonte.

-Bueno... sera mejor que te pongas esto- dijo el hombre y le mostro un traje

-¿Que es eso?-

-Iremos a una fiesta de disfracez, asi que debes de usar uno- concluyo

-No quiero ir- dijo el chico

-Claro que quieres-

En ese momento, dos grandes manos sujetaron al chico de las piernas y lo arrastraron dentro de la casa

-NO! SUELTAME, NO QUIERO IR! DEJAME! - grito mientras lo arrastraban adentro

El salon era enorme y formal, los invitados vestian sus mejores galas; para ser una fiesta de disfrasez, la mayoria usaban trajes de epoca, habian unos cuantos cuyos disfracez eran alusivos a la navidad y otros caracterizados con los tipicos trajes japoneses. Un invitado llego disfrazado de hombre lobo a la fiesta y poco despues se marcho avergonzado. Habian princesas, caballeros, reyes, Evenizers, fantasmas de navidad, angeles, demonios, emperadores, emperatricez e incluso hubo quien se disfrazo de arbol navideño.

Los cazarrecompenzas iban muy elegantes: Sven se caracterizo como un hombre ingles de 1800, llevaba un traje similar al que siempre usaba color negro y un sombrero del mismo color y para darle autenticidad fumaba una pipa de tabaco. Eve se veia tierna con su vestido estilo lolita color palo de rosa que recordaba a las jovenes de la epoca victoriana, Sven le compro un pequeño paraguas de encaje que hacia juego con el vestido que ella confecciono. Train de mala gana usaba un traje que se asemejaba al del fantasma de la opera, Sven le presto unos guantes blancos e Eve le entrego un antifaz negro el cual, se puso al llegar a la fiesta.

Empezaron a tocar musica y todos se levantaron a bailar; Train se quedo en la mesa, mirando el salero, aburrido y molesto por haberlo obligado a asistir.

Eve se acerco a el y lo jalo del brazo para sacarlo a bailar, pero el se nego y se quedo de brazos cruzados; ella simplemente se alejo y empezo a bailar con un amigo de su escuela, el cual se habia encontrado ahi junto con su amiga Lala.

Sven se acerco a el y le hablo de algunas reglas de etiqueta que podria usar con las damas. El chico no respondio y empezo a vagar con la mirada por el salon.

Durante media hora el joven estuvo observando a sus amigos bailar y divertirse , observando a los meseros y a todas las personas que llegaban, incluso diviso a Jenos y a Rinsleth entre los bailarines. Hecho un vistazo mas a la entrada y no pudo creer lo que veia. Una hermosa joven habia entrado por ahi: llevaba un vestido blanco como la luna; el corse acentuaba su figura y el escote en forma de corazon descubria su pecho, la falda era esponjosa y larga con unas rosas bordadas en ella, usaba una gargantilla blanca con una gema aguamarina. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido por una peineta con una flor de cerezo. Un antifaz blanco cubria parte de su rostro. El joven se sintio atraido por ella.

Se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia donde ella estaba, en el camino recordo algunos consejos que Sven le dio y trato de seguirlos al pie de la letra. Llego a su encuentro y tomo su mano, cubierta por un guante de seda transparente, se inco ante ella y beso el dorso de su mano. La joven misteriosa se sonrojo sonriendole y con sus ojos aguamarina observo al joven. El la miro detenidamente y noto algo que le parecio familiar en ella.

-¿Acaso ya nos conociamos?- pregunto el -siento que ya te habia visto antes-.

-...siento lo mismo pero... no puedo recordarlo- respondio la joven.

Su voz se le hacia bastante familiar, pero no podia recordarlo, inclusive creia conocer ese rostro y esa mirada tan llena de vida... despues de unos momentos, decidio olvidarlo, creia que la fecha y el recuerdo de su mejor amiga lo estaban volviendo loco; asi que le hizo una pequeña reverencia. Poco despues, empezo a sonar un tango suave en el salon.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- pregunto con una mirada seductoria, aunque en el fondo el se sentia confundido; a ninguna chica le habria dicho o hecho algo asi.

-No se bailar tango- confeso la joven -ademas, este vestido estorbaria para bailar-.

-Tu descuida y sigue mis pasos- sonrio Train.

El tomo su mano y la dirigio a la pista de baile; la tomo de la cintura con una mano y sujeto su mano con la otra que tenia, el chico comenzo a moverse suavemente para dirigir a su compañera y lentamente empezaron a moverse por todo el salon. El joven solo miraba su rostro mientras se movia, ella trataba de seguir el paso lo mejor que podia. Ella ya habia entendido como bailar la melodia, el joven se dio cuenta de esto y decidio pasar a lo siguiente: la arrimo mas a su cuerpo y empezo el baile enserio. La pareja bailaba a pasos agigantados como en un verdadero tango, ella miro a los ojos de su compañero; este la hacia girar y moverse rapido pero de una forma elegante, los invitados miraban intrigados a esta pareja de jovenes, que se movian al ritmo no solo de la musica, sino de la pasion y el fuego del tango. El la hacia dar piruetas y moverse mas rapido; cada vez la pasion llenaba mas a los bailarines, incluso en una ocasion que se tuvo la oportunidad, el chico se robo una rosa roja de una mesa cercana y la sostuvo entre sus labios. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la cancion, el joven tomo una de sus piernas, haciendo que ella se pegara a su pecho. La joven lo miro a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo; cuando sus miradas se encontraron no pudieron despegarlas, el se echo para atras, trayendo el cuerpo de la joven hacia el, luego ella bajo su pierna para dar una ultima pirueta y terminar inclinandose levemente hacia atras mientras su compañero la sostenia de la cintura y se inclinara levemente hacia donde estaba ella. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Todos los presentes aplaudieron ante el espectaculo que la joven pareja dio.

Mas tarde, ambos jovenes salieron del elegante salon hacia un jardincito que se encontraba en el mismo lugar de la fiesta, se acercaron a un banquito donde se sentaron a disfrutar la hermosa luna llena de aquella noche. Train saco de su bolsillo una botella de leche fria y la abrio; bebio un trago y le ofrecio un poco a la chica a su lado, la castaña acepto.

-Una botella de leche es lo mejor para calmar la sed, ¿no lo crees asi?- pregunto la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El ex-asesino de Chronos no pudo evitar recordar a Saya ante la expresion y la frase que menciono la joven; su rostro se torno serio y sus ojos ambar dejaron de brillar por unos minutos.

-¿Sucede algo...?- pregunto curiosa la joven.

-Me recuerdas a alguien que conoci hace mucho tiempo...-dijo el con nostalgia en su voz.

Ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos, luego tomo su mano y se levanto.

-Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo la muchacha

El solo obedecio en silencio y se levanto. Caminaron hasta que ella lo condujo a una pequeña fuente que se encontraba en el jardin. Lo solto y se apresuro a tocar el agua con su mano. El se acerco a ella, tomo su brazo y le dio una vuelta, cuando la tuvo enfrente, la agarro de la cintura y con su mano la tomo del rostro; acerco sus labios a los labios rosados de la chica... pero se detuvo en ese momento, se alejo de ella abruptamente.

-¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡sobretodo hoy!... perdoname...- dijo el joven bastante confundido y avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto ella confundida -... Train-kun-

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto sorprendido ya que en toda la noche no se presento con ella.

Ella se acerco a donde estaba y con una de sus manos se quito el antifaz que le cubria el rostro, luego se quito la peineta, revelando a quien el joven creia muerta.

-¡Saya!- el joven se quedo en shock al ver al amor de su vida enfrente de el.

-¿Enserio no me reconociste?- dijo divertida

-¿Pero... como? Estas... estas...- pregunto un tanto asustado

-Queria volver a verte otra vez- confeso

-Oh Saya, te eche tanto de menos- la abrazo pegandola a su pecho y solto una lagrima

-Te he estado observando, he estado cuidandote y ayudandote...-

-Saya yo...-

-...Eso no fue tu culpa, tenia que suceder para que dejaras Chronos y conocieras mas amigos dispuestos a ayudarte-

La abrazo pegandola mas a su cuerpo, y tomando aire, confeso todo lo que sentia por ella entre sollosos

-Nunca te dije lo importante que eras y lo mucho que cambiaste mi forma de ser... gracias-

Faltaban unos minutos para las doce, ella se alejo de el.

-Ya casi es hora-

-Por favor, no te vayas-

-Siempre estoy a tu lado, Train-kun- se alejo y el la tomo del brazo

-Espera...-

El la jalo hacia su cuerpo, la tomo del rostro y la beso en los labios. El tiempo parecio detenerse para el, una brisa calida envolvio sus cuerpos y dos gigantestcas alas surgieron de la espalda de la chica. Parecia que flotaban; el joven volvio apasionado y largo el beso. Al separar sus labios, las alas se extendieron y la joven comenzo a elevarse; copos de nieve comenzaron a envolver su cuerpo mientras se elevaba cada vez mas, separo sus brazos y tomo su mano, despues la solto y la vio devanecerse entre la luz de la luna y los copos que alguna vez la cubrieron.

Frente a el, yacia un collar con una turquesa en el piso, el mismo que ella solia usar. La recogio y la contemplo con mucho cariño.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Saya-

Y ella siempre estuvo a su lado, aunque el no pudiera verla...


End file.
